


I swear it was an accident

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Who knew garden hoses could be such dangerous weapons in the hands of unsuspecting outlaws?





	I swear it was an accident

 It was a warm summer day in Storybrooke, one of the first one of the year. One that they could really enjoy, all reunited, without any threat to deal with, any villain to stop. Regina Mills let out a long satisfied sigh as she sat down in the lounging chair in her backyard and opened a book. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to do that, if she ever had. 

  
She looked over her sunglasses at her boys playing soccer, a sport Henry had recently introduced Robin and Roland to, to their utter delight. She felt it was slightly safer than the archery lessons Robin gave to their sons. Not that she didn’t trust him to look after Henry and Roland, but she still felt a little squeamish at the idea of them handling potentially mortal weapons.

  
She smiled as Henry and Robin were exchanging the ball only using their heads, making Roland run from one to the other trying to catch it.

  
She turned her attention back to her book, shaking her head at their antics.

About an hour passed before Henry approached her.

  
“Is there anything fresh to drink, Mom?” Her son asked, as he stood in her sun wiping his brow, and she blinked at the sudden change of lighting.

  
“I made some lemonade earlier, it’s in the fridge, honey. Are you guys having fun?” She asked, and Henry smiled widely.

  
“Roland hasn’t quite understood the rules yet, so it’s quite funny to make him run around.”

  
“He is going to be wiped out before long,” Regina replied, and Henry nodded, chuckling.

  
“I think that’s actually what Robin wants,” he disappeared in the kitchen, chuckling.

  
Regina put her book down and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun for a while. 

She frowned when she realised, after a moment, that there weren’t anymore noise coming from the father and son. She looked left and right, and spied Roland around the corner of the house, holding… was that the garden nose?

  
She approached him and she heard him ask his father, “What is this for Daddy? It looks like a giant snake!” in an excited tone.

  
“I don’t know Roland, but it seems to be connected to this… I think Regina calls it a faucet.”

  
Just when Regina understood what was about to happen, Robin turned the faucet and she shrieked as she was sprayed.

  
“Turn it off!” She screamed. “Turn it off!” Roland dropped the nose, surprised by the outburst and the water was projected down Regina’s body.

  
Robin finally managed to turn the faucet off, leaving the usually impeccably put together Mayor, dripping wet, her mouth hanging open.

  
Henry had run back to the garden as he had heard his mother shout, and he too looked shocked at the spectacle until he couldn’t hold it back anymore and laughed.

  
Regina looked back at him, raising her eyebrows and he sputtered a “Sorry, mom,” before bending over as his laughter started to hurt his ribs.

Regina turned towards Robin again, her lips pinched.

  
“Milady, I swear it was an accident…” He trailed off, and she saw his gaze fall on her chest, letting her notice for the first time that the yellow top she was wearing had become transparent from the water.

  
Regina scoffed and Robin’s eyes snapped back to her face. She arched her eyebrows even more, silently asking if he was really checking her out in front of their sons, and he had the indecency to only smile sheepishly and shrug.

  
His smile didn’t last long however, as she suddenly smirked wickedly.

  
“You’re going to pay, Outlaw." 

  
"Regina…” He started but it was too late. With a flick of her hand she was holding the nose, another and she had turned the faucet back on. Robin was drenched in seconds, he advanced towards her, crossing his arms in the air to protect his face.

  
She took a few steps backwards, but he was faster and he took her in his arms, struggling with her for control of the nose, and they yelled and laughed. When the boys decided to take sides, they ended up getting caught in the crossfires.

  
Before long, the whole family was lying on the grass, trying to catch their breath.

  
“Can we do it again?” Roland asked eagerly, jumping on his father, making him groan.

  
“We’re going to play another game, little man,” Regina replied. “Called ‘The first one in the bath gets to choose what we’re eating tonight.’”

  
The boy’s eyes widened dramatically. “Me, me, me. I want to choose!” He exclaimed, standing up at once and running towards the house.

  
“Careful, Roland!” Both Robin and Regina called after him.

“I will help him.” Henry said, getting up as well.

  
Regina turned on her side towards her lover. “Well, have you finally learned your lesson, Thief? You can’t defy the Queen and win,” she declared.

  
“Oh, is that so? ” Robin replied, tugging her to him and rolling them over until she was on her back with him hovering above. She inhaled sharply and his attention was dragged to her chest and the shirt clinging to it. She used his distraction to surround his waist with her legs and turn them again, reversing their position, putting her on top.

  
“Yes, dear. It is.” She leaned down and kissed him deeply. “But I won’t mind if you forget this lesson again in the future,” she whispered against his lips.


End file.
